1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that is connected to a network and is controlled to perform power saving.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the recent environmental activities in the industry is improvement of the designs of information processing apparatuses such as printers and multifunction peripherals for power saving. To achieve power saving, generally an information processing apparatus shifts to a power saving (waiting) mode from a normal power mode for less power consumption when no operation of an operation panel or no job entry for printing via a network is detected during a predetermined period of time. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-259906 discusses a communication control apparatus having power saving control means adapted to control operations of the apparatus in a power saving mode, in addition to normal operation control means adapted to control normal operations. The power saving control means monitors packets from a network, and returns the communication control apparatus from the power saving mode to a normal power mode when receiving a packet that satisfies a predetermined condition.
In the above conventional technology for returning from a power saving mode into a normal mode using a packet received from a network during monitoring, the return is determined based on whether the packet matches with a predetermined fixed packet pattern. The determination for the switch from a power saving mode tends to be incorrect when the packets received from a network have complicated structures. In the conventional technology, the device is returned to a normal power mode based on any packet that matches with a predetermined pattern. Accordingly, even if as a result of the analysis of the succeeding data of the packet the return of the apparatus to the normal power mode is not necessary, the apparatus returns to the power mode. Accordingly, in the conventional technology, there may be an issue regarding the needless return of an apparatus into a normal power mode, which results in waste of power and inefficient power saving.